Harry Potter and the Two Heirs
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: One day sends someone Snape a Howler and he heads out only to return with a woman and a young girl. Who is she and what is her connection with Snape and there is also the problem with the to stone turned students. Set in Harry's second year...
1. Prologue

A/N: Well there is not much to say my twisted mind gets to much ideas at once…

A/N: Well there is not much to say my twisted mind gets to much ideas at once…

Disclaimer: Do you really believe that I'm J. K. Rowling? Oh please, but I need to point out that Bran, Kaikri, Annona, Bellona, Corbett and Deirdre

P.S.: this is in a way a twisted version of the second book

I. Prologue/Surprise

* * *

It was one of those normal, peaceful days in Hogwarts where at the moment was everyone sitting in the Great Hall eating they breakfast. Yes everything was peaceful till a black colored owl flew inside and landed directly in front of a confused looking Professor Snape.

"B…Bran…" he stuttered as the bird chipped happily, his left leg pointed out.

Looking at the leg Snape paled as he saw a red envelope…a Howler which of course didn't even wait till the receiver even touched it then it immediately floated up in the air and begun to deliver the massage.

"_SEVERUS SNAPE I'M SO ABSOLUTELY NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR POOR EXCOUSES!! I HAVE DECIDED AND YOU WILL NOT CHANGE ON THAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! AND DON'T EVEN DARE TO COME AGAIN WITH IT IS TO DANGEROUS, DO YOU REALLY THING THAT I'M AN IDIOT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER-IN-LAW!!" "P.s.: please feed Bran, thankies…" _

As the massage ended and the Howler went up in flames was the whole Great Hall staring in death silence at the pale Potions Master.

"Erm…Severus are you ok?" Minerva asked her college who was sitting beside her. Suddenly Snape jumped up.

"THAT ANNOYINMG WOMAN!" he screamed, nearly giving everyone a heart attack and stormed out of the Hall while muttering something about "_I also have something to say in this"_, leaving some rather frightened students and confused teachers behind. The owl flying happily after him.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter you can find out who had send the Howler


	2. The new arival

A/N: so first of all I would like to thank Merciful Heavens for reading and also reviewing the story. I hope that you will like this chap…

II. The new arrival

* * *

Professor Snape was not seen in Hogwarts since a whole week and even his classes had fallen out. Everyone was really stunned about this.

The Golden Trio was at the moment sitting under an ld oak tree, enjoying they free time.

"Snape is missing since a whole week and not even Dumbledore knows where he is." Harry said to his two friends.

"Yes, since he got that Howler and stormed out. I would like to know who had sent it to him and what the sender was talking about." Ron said while he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Yes, that would be interesting, but I have the strange feeling that Dumbledore knows where Professor Snape is, but he won't tell." Hermione said thoughtfully and both Harry and Ron nodded.

* * *

It was only after an other week that Snape had returned and now sat everyone again in the potions labor with a very pissed on looking Professor Severus Snape. That wasn't something new mostly if Harry Potter sat in his class, but something other was the cause that this was not one of they usual potions classes. The unusual thing was that there sat a young girl around they age by the desk right in front of Snape's desk. The girl had a slim figure, pale skin, long raven black hair and dark blue eyes which looked almost black.

"Hey Harry, what do you think who that is?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Is something wrong Mr. Weasley?" asked Snape's cold voice, Run jumped up in fright.

"Uhm…" was his only response.

"Well then…" but suddenly the door flew open and in walked a woman in her early forties with long blond hair, deep violet eyes and pale skin. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!!" roared Snape as he glared at the woman who returned it.

"What do you think Sevi? I'm making an inspection, hmm….the room stiles your taste." She said.

"Well then would you be so kind and leave my class Bellona." He said and everyone saw that he was about to explode.

"No chance…" she said and then all hell broke lose and the two started a rather loud and hard verbal fight with the students staring at they teacher and the unknown woman while they were fighting with each other.

Well everyone except the new girl who looked at the two with mild interest as if the scene wouldn't be new to her.

"Master Severus and Mistress Bellona are fighting again." Said suddenly a soft voice and Harry suddenly noticed a house-elf standing beside the girl.

The elf had soft grey colored skin, large emerald green eyes, her long ears hung down, but not like the other elves wore she a rd dress which seemed to be specially made for her and a scarf around her neck.

"I agree Kaikri." The girl said while looking sighing at the two adults.

"Should Kaikri make some tea for Mistress Deidre?" she asked, and now Harry atleast knew her name.

"No need, I had enough two weeks of this is enough." She said and turned her gaze back to the two adults. "Uncle Severus, Aunt Bellona would you now please stop with this." She said and both adults turned to her and the whole room fell silent.

Everyone was staring pale and wide eyed first at the girl and then at the two adult. _SNAPE HAD A NIECE!!_ Was the thought which flashed through everyone's heads as they jaws hit they tables.

"You are doing this every day for hours since that Howler thing. Uncle Severus, I know that you worry about my safety, but I will be alright and you know that when Aunt Bellona decides on something no one can change her mind." She said and almost the whole class was only one step away from fainting which happened after Snape smiled softly at the girl and petted her on the head.

"Yes, sadly and I think we will need to get the class to Madam Pomfrey." Snape said sighing as he looked at his passed out students. "You know that this is your entire fault." He said and his sister-in-law only '_humpf'-_ed.

* * *

On that day got Madam Pomfrey the shock of her live as suddenly the door to the hospital wing opened and in come Professor Snape with his sister-in-law and niece as the staff found out this morning, she actually needed to threat half of them because of a heart attack and the other half because they have fainted at the news, they house-elf and the whole second year Slytherin and Gryffindor students who were floated inside because they were all in a death faint.

"Severus, what did you do again with the poor children?" she asked.

"Nothing, they only found out that I have a niece." He said mater-of-factly.

"I should have guessed after seeing how the staff reacted today. I really feared that Albus will chock on his tea." She said remembering the catastrophe while trying to wake Draco up.

"Yes, the whole staff reacted as if suddenly the Dark Lord would have walked inside in a pink ballet dress." He said sarcastically and the three women needed to suppress a laugh at the mental image.

After everyone woke up from they shock and didn't faint again Dumbledore explained the whole school that Professor Snape's niece Deirdre Snape would be they new classmate almost the whole Great Hall fainted and the teachers only sighed while Snape looked frustrated.

"Is it really that shocking that I have a niece and that she likes me?" he asked, but suddenly found all his colleges the ceiling and the wall rather interesting. "How nice to know that you are all standing at my side…" he said annoyed while Deidre looked at her uncle simphatically.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so, this was the second chapter…


	3. The Lost Heir part I

III. The Lost Heir part I.

* * *

It took everyone nearly a whole month to get over the fact that Professor Snape had actually a family which was the second mystery which had bothered Harry's mind and wouldn't leave him alone. The other was the fact that he now finally knew for sure that he was a parselmouth, there was a creature attacking students and turning them to statues and the Hair of Salazar Slytherin running around and Harry really hoped that it wasn't him even if it seemed as if others had thought this.

He was currently sitting with his best friend Ron under they favorite tree, talking about Quidditch as suddenly Hermione run up to them with a tick book in her hands.

"Guys you will never believe what I have found in one of the school's history books." She said excited.

"And what?" Ron asked, not really interested, but she would still tell them so.

"Harry I will need your help with your invisible cloak thought." She said and both boys stared at her as if she would have just declared her undying love to Draco Malfoy.

"Erm…Hermione….are you alright?" Harry asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, here is a side note in this book about the Chamber of Secrets and the book it is referring to must be in the section where we aren't allowed to walk inside so…"

"There could be something which would help the others." Harry said happily.

The three friends wanted to head back inside as they heard jelling. Turning they heads to the other side f the school yard they noticed Snape and his sister-in-law standing in front of each other and having a rather big argument while Deidre sat under the three and was drinking tea with Kaikri while ignoring the two adults.

"Man and I thought Snape only argues with McGonagall." Said Ron.

"Well, I was rather surprised when we found out that he had a niece, but it is sad."

"What is sad 'Mione?"

"Well since she is here I only saw her in the presence of those two and her elf by which I'm really surprised, she is the most well living house-elf I have ever seen, but my point is that I have never seen her talk with any of the other students."

"Well most of us fear Snape and if you recon _he-is-her-uncle_." Ron commented.

"But even the Slytherin mind her…" she said silently.

* * *

Later that evening the Golden Trio was on they way to the library when they suddenly noticed Snape and the blond woman who were surprisingly not yelling with each other, but sadly were they blocking the way so our friends needed to wait till they would go away.

"I'm still against it that she is here Bellona." Snape hissed as he crossed his arms in front of her chest.

"I know Severus, but she has a right to study here, look I know that you want to protect her and so do I…" she said her tone going weaker and trembling as if she would try to hold back tears"…she is the only thing I have left from my little brother and you from your little sister Annona…" she whispered while looking to her side.

Harry and friends needed to hold back a gasp. Snape had a sister? What happened to her that her daughter was living by her aunt.

"I know…her murdering was one of the two grounds I have abounded the Dark Lord and started hating him with all my heart." Then he let out a weak laugh. "Potter would have been rather surprised to know that he was not the only child who had lost they parents through him because of that damned curse." Snape said bitterly and Harry's eyes widened.

"We had luck that she was on that night by me or he would have killed her to, and you to if he would have known that she was your sister." Bellona said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I tried to warn Corbett that they should go hide, but I was to late." He said.

"I know…we should go to bed now. Night Severus." She said as she walked away.

"Night…" Snape said and walked away.

After he left pulled the trio the cloak down and were staring pale at each other.

"Poor Professor, no wonder he is so bitter sometimes." Hermione said.

"Yes that must have been hard." Harry only stared, he would have never imagined that there was a person beside him who had lost his parents the same horrible way, but why did Voldemort kill Snape's sister and why would he killed Snape if he would have known that he was her brother, this made no sense.

After reaching they destination Hermione quickly found the book and the trio headed to they secret room to start reading. Tomorrow would be weekend so they didn't need to learn, which meant they had enough time.

"So what is the title of the book," asked Ron curiously.

"Well this looks more like a diary to me then a book, but…" Hermione's eyes suddenly widened.

"What is wrong Hermione," Harry asked his friend worried.

"Guys…this…this is…"

"What is it?" Ron started to get impatient.

"This book is a magical diary and look." And with that she showed them the first page. On the ancient yellow paper suddenly appeared the words which were written on it long ago together with four names written in gold, orange, blue and emerald. At that both boys gasped…

_Dear friend who you are holding now this book in your hands we are greeting you. If your heart is true it doesn1t make a difference if your strength is braveness, loyalty, knowledge or cunning, you are free to read, but if you heart is dark these pages will protect they secret from your eyes. Say our name and the pages will reveal they treasure to you… _

_GG,_

_HH,_

_RR,_

_SS _

"Those signatures…this book belonged and was written by the four founder of Hogwarts, the four greatest wizards in history." Hermione said still somewhat shocked."

"This is unbelievable…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: and in the next chapter you will find the next cute twist to the story, but can you already guess what I was pointing at with the title and this chapter?


End file.
